The Adoption of Cosette
by SavvyFine
Summary: Javert and Jean Valjean become partners in marriage and a special opportunity arises for Cosette.
1. Chapter 1

***Something I just had to work on, I feel bed for the people who look up Javert X Jean Valjean and hardly find anything. Because I love ya'll. (yes, I'm Texan)***

The Inspector quickly walked down the corridor of the Court House, he was there to ask a favor from an old friend. Once he finally arrived in front of his office he took a few shaky breaths out of pure nervousness. 'Pull yourself together, it's just a favor.' He whispered to himself. Quickly he knocked on the door three times. A voice called from with to enter; Javert turned the door knob and quickly let himself in to lightly shut the door behind him.

"Javert old boy!" Anthony Martinez was standing on the other side of his office holding a gold club and standing on fake plastic grass with a golf ball a few inches away from a dark hole in the padded grass. "What are you doing here? Come to ask a favor I presume?" Anthony laughed a good-hearted laugh.

Javert gave a nervous chuckle. "Well actually yes," Anthony knowing Javert for seven years now knew that the stone cold Javert did not get nervous, in fact, Anthony never saw his friend in such a state.

"Yes, well," The judge stepped over to his desk and took a seat, gesturing Javert to sit down as well. "Have a seat and say what's on your mind."

"I've met a certain someone," Javert began slowly. Anthony was in shock, _the Inspector has fallen for a woman? _"And I need a marriage reception, but no one must know." The Inspector pulled out a red velvet box as proof and placed it on the mahogany desk.

The judge was looking at the box as if it was an alien; slowly he reached for the box and lifted it as if it was an injured bird. Inspecting it in his fingers he opened the box to find a ring. A ring meant for a man.

All the ideas clicked into place and the judge couldn't help but burst out, "YOUR GAY?" in the silence. This caused the Inspector to jump and wince at the same time.

"Anthony please, for me." He looked up into the eyes of his friend, pleading.

The judge thought about it for a few moments, before he looked up from the box. "I'll do it, but before I do, who is the lucky man?"

Javert looked down and found himself smiling and blushing like a little school boy before answering. "His name is Jean Valjean."

"I'll do it," Anthony stood from behind his desk. "For you."


	2. Chapter 2

***I did not think I could update this weekend! Time for Whataburger and blankets and Les Miserable's, because I fucking said so, DAMN IT WHERE IS MY FLOWER CROWN AND ANTI-DEPRESSENTS?***

***A Month Later***

Jean Valjean obviously said yes to the Inspector when he proposed over a spaghetti diner by the candle light, however cliché that might sound. The Inspector worked up all of his courage to bring himself down on one knee and pulling out a little red velvet box that felt as if it weighed a ton, he pried it open and ask, 'will you marry me'? Jean Valjean's lips curled up on the end and he gave a quick, small nod and threw his arms around his neck.

Javert was absolutely determined to make his partner happy and safe in life, to protect him in any possible way in his power. He was very powerful on the Police force, he knew his enemies could come back to haunt him, to hurt him and to hurt Jean Valjean would be to hurt Javert. In order to protect him, Javert purchased a small home in a safe neighborhood, with a wall that surrounded it. One story, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a garden full of flowers that opened up only for the sun after the dark night, the type of house you would see in a fairy tale…

Some of the nights they simply spent time in each other's company enjoying their musk, or their features. Javert would always smile to himself if he found Jean Valjean snuggling up against his chest, he would plant a kiss on his forehead and slide out of bed to prepare for his day at work, and when he was about to leave, he would nudge Jean as an indication to let him know he was leaving and gave a kiss on his lips to his half-awake partner.

Little did he know the effect he had on Jean! He would wake with a jolt when he heard the engine to his car start, springing out of bed to the living room he would get down on his knees and pray to God about to let _his_ Javert be safe. Jean had a note book that he wrote in every single day to Javert without him knowing.

_The reason of my writing is to repeat that I love_

_You, everyday and every instant more and more._

***Two More Months***

Javert slid into his police cruiser and slowly pulled out of his drive way. Making his way to the police station, thing about how differently Jean has been acting. Just the other night he was shaking in his sleep, kicking, as if he was trying to get away. This make Javert feel uneasy, and the work place was no place for him to think about his issues at home. He gave a heavy sigh when he walked into the building that always seemed to be cold and hard like stone. No way would Javert would ever want to admit it but he sometimes craved light and warmth.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Javert," The 'perky' assent greeted him with a cup of black coffee and a file that much be completed at the end of the day. Without a second glance, Javert shut himself up into his office and opened the file.

_Child abuse, taken into custody, lack of care…_

He grinded is teeth when he saw cases like this. Taking a deep breath he flipped open the next page to find a picture of the girl, dressed in rags, bruised, cut up. _Something had to be done about this_, thought the Inspector.

***Yes, I did use that piece that one of Victor Hugo's wives wrote to him… Special shout out to- foronemoredaythinkofme, Alexa Hiwatari, and 'anon' your reviews are very much appreciated. The rest of you? The rest of you are dead to me.***


	3. Chapter 3

***There was a time when I did not write such aggressive reviews. That time is not now, guys. Reviews are appreciated and if anyone thinks the characters are too OOC or if I'm not detailed enough, I'll try harder; I have no clue how to write a 'slash' shipping, and even if it is a Modern AU some of the details are going to remain the same. Still no TV and Victor Hugo has yet to pay for my anti-depressants.**

**ME (Yells) Isn't that right Vicky?**

**Victor: (silent because he's dead.)**

**ME: He'll come around, they always do… (Grabs the Resurrection **Stone**)***

***Thenardier's story***

The Thenardier's owned a small run down inn on the bad part of town. Mostly thieves, drugies and prostitutes hung around this establishment. So when ever CPS shows up demanding the little runt 'Cosette', it was cleared out due to the fact that _drug handling _would not look good on anyone's record.

They handed her over without a second thought and Cosette was placed into an adoption agency a few days later.

***Jean's story***

_I've been struggling with depression the last few weeks Javert_

_I feel as if a weight is on my chest and I can't lift it._

_I feel suffocated from my past but I won't burden you with the trouble._

Jean Valjean was interrupted by the sound of Javert's car pulling into the drive way. His heart rate sped up and he slammed his journal and shoved it under the couch cushions.

"Jean!" He heard Javert call for him, something he never did. "Jean, come on out here! I have a surprise!"

Jean jogged outside to find his partner holding the hands with a little girl. Javert look up and smiled widely and toothy to the love of his life, something he rarely did. Jean looked at the girl and smiled confusingly to both the man and the girl.

"Jean, honey, I'd like you to meet _our_ daughter," Javert picked up the girl and brought her closer to Jean. He studied her, this girl, his daughter and smiled. He was going to give Javert an ear-full later for not telling him that he was going to be bringing home a real-life human girl. But right now he was going to enjoy his family.

***A Few Hours Later***

Javert ran out to go pick up Chinese food, Cosette was playing on the rug in the living room with her Barbie doll the Javert purchased for her. Valjean sat on the couch writing in his journal.

_Javert, today you brought home Cosette._

_I feel like my breath is taken away by our family and a new light has appeared._

_I haven't the first clue on how to raise a child and I know that you don't either._

_But that must be what scares me so much right now._

_-J.V._

He sighed and closed the book, sliding it back into his hiding place for it. He stood and walked over to Cosette, sitting down next to her he smiled.

A few minutes pass and Javert walked thru the door holding a plastic bag with a Chinese symbol on the front of it. He smiled when Cosette sprung up and threw her arms around his legs and started giggling when Javert walked to the kitchen with her wrapped around his leg,

"I wonder where Cosette went!" He exclaimed when he place the bag down on the kitchen table, adding extra emphasis he had one hand on his hip and the other scratching his head.

"Hm-m-m-m," He looked down. "There she is! I got 'ya!" His big arms came down and picked her up, placing her on one of the chairs.

***After Dinner***

Javert insisted he cleared away the plates; and Valjean got Cosette ready for bed. He carried her to the bedroom that Valjean and Javert shared. Facing the dresser he opened one of the drawers and begun searching.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow but for now you can wear one of my smaller shirts," He pulled out a plane white tee-shirt and turned around. "Is that okay?" He asked gently.

She smiled a brilliant smile with playfulness alive in her eye, and nodded.

After getting her dressed she jumped off the bed and ran to the next room. Javert chased her in there and jumped on the bed after she did.

"Ah, good night sweetie." He tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," added Valjean from the doorway. Both of the fathers looked upon Cosette and smiled, for she was too small for the queen sized bed. They turned off the light and left the door open a couple inches for the hallway light to shine in.

In the safety of their bedroom they gave a knowing smile to one another. That was one of the best night sleeps Valjean had in his entire life.

***So was that too fluffy? I don't know, what do you think Victor?**

**Victor (still dead).**

**ME: Hahaha I know right?!**

**Javert: She has lost her mind, sorry folks but I'm going to have to lock her up.**

**ME: Down the rabbit hole! *Jumps down a rabbit hole***

**Javert: What the hell?**

**Valjean: Not in front of Cosette!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hayyy guys! Javert gave me my anti-depressants and Taco Bell so I stopped sobbing over Fantine's death scene good vibes, good vibes.***

The following morning Javert was the first one to wake up, he tip-toed quietly into the hallway over to Cosette's door and gave it a small push. The bed was empty. Barging in, no longer caring to be quiet he threw off the covers to the bed onto the floor.

"Cosette?" Javert cried out in the empty room. "Cosette, where are you?!"

"Javert," The inspector whirled around to see Jean Valjean in his big white shirt and blue flannel pajama bottoms, holding Cosette in his arms. She had the look of confusion on her face. "Javert, she's alright. She came into our room last night, didn't you see her?"

Javert didn't hear a word Valjean said, in one quick motion the inspector ran forward and held her in his arms as tightly as he could without hurting her, Javert let himself fall to the ground; silently thanking God for keeping her safe. After a moment she began to squirm in discomfort from his grip. He released her, but taking her tiny hands she placed them on Javert's prickly face hairs.

"Dad, I'm right here,"

Javert nodded in understanding when Jean stepped in and picked up Cosette.

"Javert, dear, you're going to be late for work." Jean stated gently. That statement managed to get Javert up and running.

After Javert left for work Jean Valjean was thinking of ways to entertain Cosette.

"So Cosette," Glancing up from the window she looked to her papa. "What do you like to do for fun?" The child shrugged lightly. "Well how about we go shopping? You need some things anyways," Valjean smiled at Cosette. She smiled and arose from the couch.

Jean hardly ever took out his car that he owned; he only used it for picking up groceries or meeting up with Javert for a date. Cosette sat in the back seat and looked out the window, staying completely silent. _Music, she wants music! _Thought Valjean. He pressed the button to power on the radio.

The rest of the car-ride to the store was filled with sing-a-longs to Katy Perry songs.

***After Shopping***

When they arrived home, Javert was stirring up Mac and Cheese and placing hotdogs in the center of the kitchen table. Javert looked up and let his lips turn into a smile at the sight of his family.

"Hey," Jean left the bags on the floor next to the door and walked over the sink, giving Javert a kiss on the cheek in the process. "We did some shopping today, right Cosette?"

"Yep," She was sitting at the table looking at her parents. "We got clothes and a bear!"

"I took her to Build-A-Bear," mused Valjean.

"That sounds like you had an amazing day!" Gushed Javert to Cosette.

"Oh, it was alright," mumbled Cosette, folding her arms across her chest.

"Only alright?" Javert faltered a little.

"It would have been better if you were there." Javert felt a beam of light and warmth go thru his heart.

***So what do you guys think? To sappy? Enh, I think I broke my Tumblr from looking up all of the Valvert stuff on it and soooo… Have fun with this I guess, I'm going to be watching Les Mis till the break of dawn!***


End file.
